Maa
by Dareya fanatic
Summary: Sakht Raahon Mein Bhi Aasaan Safar Lagta Hai, Yeh Meri Maa Ki Duaaon Ka Asar Lagta Hai...!
1. Chapter 1

MAA ek aisa shabd hai jo jitna hi chota h utna hi mahan ..Maa ki mamta kabhi nhi mrti or fir hr aurat maa hi to hoti h Kabhi apne bachon ki kabhi apne pati ki kabhi apne dost ki to kabhi apne bhai behan ..har ladki me mamta hoti h Jo kbhi nhi mrti!

IN DAYA'S AND ABHIRIKA'S HOUSE

Tarika- abhijeet daya ko utha do kafi der ho gyi h aaj mandir bhi jana h na

Abhijeet- ha tarika par daya pr kya beet rhi hogi iska hum andaja bhi nhi laga skte wo so hi nhi paya hoga raat bhar ..use jagane ki jrurt hi kya jo so hi na paya

Tarika- ha abhijeet mai janti hu jb se usne Dhruv ko khoya h wo bahot badl gaya h

Abhijeet- mai jaa rha hu uske paas use is wqt meri jrurt h

Tarika- hmm

IN DAYA'S ROOM

Daya window ke paas khada hota h uske hath me ek photo frame hota h jise dekh kr wo khi kho jata h

Abhijeet- daya kab tak aise hi udaas rhoge mere bhai jo beet gyi h use bhulne ki koshish kro

Daya- kaise bhul jau abhijeet maine apna beta khoya h

Abhijeet- ha daya mai smjh skta hu

Daya- tum nhi smjh skte boss ..and a fresh tear rolls down his face ..mujhe uski yaad har wqt aati h uski hasi hr wqt kaan me gunjti h

Abhijeet hugs daya and daya cries silently

Abhijeet- chlo daya mandir jana h aaj dhruv ki Barsi h uske leye aasu pocho wo tumhe aise rote hue nhi dekh payega

Daya- boss mere bache ko mujhse cheen k bhgwan ko kya mila

Abhijeet- daya smbhalo khud ko sb thik ho jayega ...

IN MANDIR

Lady- pandit ji ye prasad hai mata rani ko chda dijeye

Pandit- dijeye

Lady- aaj mere bete ki brsi h uski atma shanti dena bhgwan mujhe maaf krdo beta

Man-tumhe wo kabhi maaf nhi krega ..tum ne jaan li h mere bete ki

Lady- aap yaha?

Man- kyu mere bete ke bashi h mera yaha aana jays h

Lady- bashi to mere bete ki bhi h

man- shut up SHREYA use apna beta khne ki glti mat kro ...wrna mai apna control kho dunga

Shreya- Daya aaj ye narajgi choreye humare bete

Daya- tumse kaha na maine chli jao yaha se mere bete ki jaan leke chain nhi mila tumhe jo ab uski atma ko bhi chain se nhi rhne de rhi

shreya cries but daya don't cares

Abhijeet- daya chlo hm poja krte h

and they move towards pandit ji

Shreya - mai janti hu aap mujhe kabhi maaf nhi krenge pr mere paas or koi rasta nhi tha daya ..

and shreya lefts from there

IN A MANSION ..next morning

Lady- beta uth jao ab wrna school ke leye late ho jaoge

girl- ha mummy bas do min sone dona plz

Lady- nhi beta ab utho ye der tak sone ki adat na tumhe tumhare papa..and she stops in between and becomes sad

Girl- mumma aap fir udas ho gye ..dekho mai uth gayi aap udas mat ho

Lady'- ha beta aapke rhte mai udas kaise ho skti hu

they hug each other

In dinning room

lady- shreya neche aa beta breakfast ready h ...

shreya- ha bua aa rhi hu

shreya's bua (sb)- are beta aap uth gye

shubhi- ha nani mummy ne uthaya to shubhi ko uthna pada

shreya- aap to janti h bua ise uthana kitna mushkil kaam h

sb- ha ye to h ab jldi se dono khana kha lo fir school jana h or shreya tumhe beureao jana h aaj first day h na beta

shreya- ha bua bahot bechani ho rhi h sb mujhse nfrt krte h

sb- beta kuch nhi hoga ja tu apni job krne ja rhi h kisi ki nfrt se tujhe koi frk nhi pdna chaiye

shreya silently nods but she is not feeling well and she is very nervous thinking everyones reaction

After droping shubhi school she lefts to beureao

In CID Beureao

ACP- suno sb aaj ek new officer join krne wali h hq se abhi reports aayi nhi h pr oraly inform kr doya gaya h aaj se hi join kregi wo

Purvi- sir lady officer h

Acp- ha purvi

purvi- chlo acha h wrna akeli ho gyi thi mai shre...she stops in between when she gets a angry look from daya

and then the buereao door's open ..and a lady officer's come in

Shreya- Inspector Shreya repoting on duty sir

Everyone gets a shock all are not able to belive what is happening

Acp- tum yaha ?

shreya- ha sir mera transfer hua h yaha

Daya leaves the place and after greeting everyone shreya leads to her desk ...

hala ki uska phla din kafi udas betta h koi usse baat nhi krta ...krna bhi chahte tb bhi daya ke gusse k wajh se baat nhi krte ...

IN NIGHT

DAYA- abhijeet ye shreya mujhe chain se jene kyu nhi deti mujhse mera sb kuch cheen liya usne or ab hr wqt mere samne rhegi

Abhijeet- daya jane de wo apni duty kr rhi h or tu bhi kr bhul ja purani baton ko

Daya- kabhi nhi bhul skta mai boss usne mere bache chene h mujhse ...mere dhruv ke sath sath usne mujhse meri shubhi bhi cheen li

and he lefts to his room

In shreya's house ..

shreya is standing in balcony ...and fresh tears are rolling down her cheek

Kash wo din meri jindgi me aaya hi na hota ...mujhse nhi brdash hoti daya ki nfrat ...mujhse hi kyu sb kuch cheen liya bhgwan kyu? and she breaks down

so here is the chap how's it? review krna na bhule thanks...

ur dareya fanatic


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning in bueraeo

Purvi was alone as daya and abhijeet went in acp's cabin and freddy and pankaj have not arrived yet...rest of team has gone to hq and some had not yet came

shreya enter's and found purvi alone ...purvi to founds it an oppourtunity to talk to her best friend

she rushes to shreya and hug her...she to hug her tight they both missed this hug from so long

Purvi- kaha chli gayi thi yaar piche 3 salon me tujhe pata bhi hai maine tujhe kitna miss kiya..she says almost sobbing

shreya- tu janti h na purvi mera yaha rahna kisi ko pasand nhi tha halaton ki jarurat thi mera yaha se chale jana..she too cries

Purvi- yaar i missed u a lot

Shreya - I missed u too...I missed daya too I missed everyone purvi and she cries

Daya and abhijeet had seen this and before daya can burst out in ager on both of them abhijeeg holds his hand to stop him from doing so..

abhijeet- daya do doston ke beech aane ka tumhe koi hak nhi

daya says nothing and left to his desk

IN LUNCH TIME..

Everyone is seated in caftaria and enjoying their meal actually not enjoying just silently eating ...but all of a sudden they stops and looks in a particular direction..

Daya- sab itne shant kyu ho gye ..or peche kyu dekh rhe ho..

daya turns behind and finds sachin standing their

sachin is looking damn shocked as he had seen shreya in the buereao ..she is sitting alone on one table as no when dares to talk to her dur our daya sir

Sachin- tu yaha kya kr rhi hai

seeing sachin she smiles

Shreya- bhai wo

sachin - bhai mat bol mujhe ye hak tune kho diya hai

Shreya- jantu hu par aap mujhe bhale hi apni behan na mane par mai aapko apna bhai humesha manti rhungi

sachin slaps her on this and says teri himat kaise hui yaha aane ki mana kiya tha ...sab ki jindgi me dujh bhar kar tujhe chain nhi mila?

shreya sobs and left from there...everyone gets shocked but no one dares to say anything to sachin ...

Daya- sachin smbhalo khud ko..

abhijeet- ha sachin daya thik kh rha h abhi abhi to mission se aaye ho ghr jao aaraam kro

sachin leaves ...

Shreya is working in a file so calmly that nothing had haplened but everyone knows she is sad...

purvi wents to her- shreya to theek hai na ...sachin ne

shreya- mai janti hu purvi bhai mujhse naraj hai...or jo thapad unhone mujhe mara usse mai udas nhi khush hu ...apno se hi to naraj hote h or gussa krne ka hak bhi apno ko hi hota h ...bhai aaj bhi mujhse pyar krte h ye mai janti hu

purvi- tujh jaisi ldki maine aaj tak nhi dekhi shreya itne dard itni taklefe sah rhi h par kisi se kuch kah nhi rhi kab tak chupayegi sbse ye sach bata de sbko sach kya h kab tak sbki bewjh nafrat ko jhleti rhegi ..uski glti ki saja pati rhegi jo tune kri hi nhi

shreya- purvi is baat ko raaj hi rkhna plz mai tere samne hath jodti hu ...plzz

Purvi-tu ro mt mai hu tere sath humesha and she hugs her..

All their chat has been listened by Daya ..he felt bad for her...he had promised to make her smile but now she is crying in front of him and he can't do anything ...but he don't want to show it..he controls himself and left to his desk..

AT NIGHT...

SACHIN'S HOME

Sachin's pov- mujhe maaf kr dena ma papa .. aaj maine apni gudiya par hath uthaya ...wada kiya tha maine aapse ki mai uski ankhon me kabhi aasu nhi aane dunga par aaj maine khud use rulaya hai ...mujhe maaf kr dena ...pr mai kya kru uski galti is baar glti nhi gunah hai . .mai nhi kr skta use kabhi maaf

SHREYA'S HOME

shreya is trying to catcj shubhi to let her drink her milk

but she is just running and running ...shreya is cashing her and she is running laughter is audible in whole house

suddenly shreya stops seeing daya on the door..

Shreya- aap yaha

Daya- wo darwaja khula tha ...

shreya-koi baat nhi aap ander aaiye na

daya - nhi ..mai yaha bs tumhe ye file dene aaya tha acp sir ne parso tak mangi hai ..

shreya- thik h sir ..

daya looks at shubhi and she smiles ..he felt pinch in his heart ...he want's to hug her doll ..but he turn to go..

shreya stops him by calling his name

daya aap shubhi se mil skte hai mujhe koi aitraaj nhi

daya turns back he looks to her ..and then run to shubhi ..

shubhi- papa aapko maine bahot miss kiya ..

daya- maine bhi aapko bahot miss kiya beta ..and he kisses her on her forehead.

shubhi- papa aap mumma se bahot gussa ho par kyu ..mumma bahot sad rhti h..wo raat ko roti hai unhe lagta hai mujhe pata nhi chlta pr mai mumma ko sad nhi dekh skti papa ...mummy kabhi galt nhi kr skti aap unse mithi kar lo na

daya looks in her eyes ..that are full of love for shreya ...he smiles at her and hugs her once more and then he says

bye beta baad me milenge aaj kafi der ho gyi h ghar jana hoga .he said trying to hide his tears...but those were not unseen by shreya ...daya lefts from there ...

HERE IS THE CHAP..HOW'S IT ?

UR DAREYA FANATIC


End file.
